


A Touch of Tenderness by the River

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Relationship Diana Prince/Isabel Maru, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Luthor Family, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Sometimes, we just want someone to take care of us or just simply be there for us. How lucky we are to have someone willing to do both.





	A Touch of Tenderness by the River

**Author's Note:**

> This fic rate m because of nudity, no sex scene. Listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BOjtM7iqzA&index=4&list=PLzio-6aHM-PJoM6cl0odtCER5PDSPPWJx) while reading this cause i listened to the song while i wrote this. please watch it because that movie is so beautifully breathtaking and really, really, really _beautiful_. I wish I know another word to describe the shape of water, but I only know beautiful
> 
> Thanks to wonderful [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) for editing this mess and also the motivation to finish this

Sam sighed in relief as she read the text from Diana telling her that Ruby and Pan–their corgi–were already at her place safe and sound and currently busy making dinner with her aunt Isabel. Isabel was Sam’s aunt from her mother’s side. The first time they met a year before Sam got pregnant, both of them visited Isabel’s sister graveyard. And Isabel was shaken because she didn’t even know that her sister had a child. The older woman took Sam in after Patricia kicked her out of the house.

It had been such a long time since Ruby had spent her holiday with Diana and Isabel, and after the whole debacle between Sam and Patricia, Ruby deserved a break all of them, actually. Sam was tired because Patricia just couldn’t leave them alone after her whole speech about how Sam made her own choices about Ruby and how she abandoned Sam when she needed a mother, a family, the most.

But now she came back, demanding to see her granddaughter and wanting to spend time with her. Sam refused, obviously. Lena said maybe they should ask what Ruby wanted instead of making the decision for her. Isabel was on Sam’s side and even wondered why the woman bothered to fix the relationship she broke in the first place, while Diana agreed with Lena and said they should ask Ruby.

Ruby told the adults that she was okay with spending time with Patricia, with supervision from Sam or Lena or the other adults her parents trusted of course, just in case her family was still wary about Patricia, and the situation finally calmed down.

Diana and Isabel were more than happy to take Ruby and Pan on a holiday, so they went to Diana’s hometown, Themyscira. But because something happened with Ruby’s soccer team, she had to stay for few days in National City instead of going off with the couple.

“ _Yes mom, I’m fine,_ ” Ruby said through the speaker. Pan barked in the distance.

“Ok, baby. Be good with aunty Isabel and aunt Diana, okay? Also, don’t feed Pan too much ice cream!”

“ _Yes, oh and aunt Diana is going to teach me horseback riding tomorrow_!” Ruby said with glee.

“What, no! No dangerous activities!” Sam yelled.

“ _Don’t worry mom, it’s aunt Diana we’re talking about. Plus aunt Isabel will be there the whole time, so it’s fine_.” Sam could imagine Ruby was rolling her eyes when she said that.

Sam rubbed her forehead. “Okay, okay, just be careful, okay _mija_?”

“ _I will. Oh, aunt Isabel is calling me, bye mom! Enjoy your honeymoon,”_ Ruby giggled and Pan barked.

“Ruby!” Sam blushed.

It had been almost three months since Sam’s and Lena’s wedding, and thanks to Morgan Edge and Maxwell Lord, they never had a chance to actually go on a honeymoon. Morgan Edge was trying to buy CatCo, and Maxwell Lord was trying to steal the L Corp’s fast train project (although yes technically L Corp _stole_ it first. But it was fair and square.), so both of the companies needed Sam and Lena to stay in National City to handle it.

Plus, Sam was sure that if they went on a honeymoon, it would end in a disaster because they would keep thinking about the situation here, so they both agreed to postpone it and deal with the problems at hand.

And now, after everything was done, their friends and families decided they really needed to go on their most needed honeymoon. Sam couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come, already packed and ready to go. They decided to travel to Europe for two weeks, and after that, join Ruby and Pan in Themyscira.

Sam smiled in pride as she saw the preparation for their date night, the table already set, dinner ready, all that was missing was the perfect song and…

Suddenly a loud thunderclap boomed outside followed by the sound of the heavy downpour of rain.

“Oh no, Lena!” Sam exclaimed as she was looking at the dark gray sky from the floor-to-ceiling windows. Hurriedly, she called her wife (Sam always felt warm and happy every time she called Lena ‘my wife.’), but the young Luthor didn’t answer.

“Damn it!” Sam threw her phone on the table and hoped that Lena actually brought an umbrella.

With each passing moment, the rain was getting harder. Few times lightning ripped the sky in half, painted the gray sky with a pretty red or orange color for a few seconds. Every time Sam tried to call Lena, her wife didn’t pick up the phone. Should she go down? But Sam remembered that she put an umbrella inside Lena’s purse this morning.

Sam just finished light up the fireplace when she heard someone knock on the front door.

“Sam, please open the door, I can’t find my keys,” the young Luthor yelled.

As Sam raced to the front door, the thunder roared so loud.

“Oh my god babe,” Sam said. “You’re wet.”

Lena laughed; her damp hair stuck to her forehead and covers almost half of her face, her drenched white shirt plastered to her body revealing her curves and Sam gulped when she saw the red lace bra underneath that see-through shirt. Her coat and purse were on the ground, making a puddle.

“Bad day to wear a white shirt,” Lena said, shivering.

“Come on, let’s get you out of these clothes,” Sam said as she pulled Lena inside and took her purse and coat. After Sam locked the door, she said, “Let me get the towels and draw a bath for you,” and then she ran into their room.

As Sam was busy finding towels and drawing a bath for her, Lena stood there unmoving like some scared little cat that was just being rescued from the rain. The warmth from the fireplace helped a little, so she moved closer to the fireplace. With shaky hands, she opened the buttons one by one, cursing herself because she thought the walk from the garage to the front door was short so she didn’t need an umbrella. Boy, was she fucking wrong.

Yeah, it was a short trip alright, but then again it was a storm, so of course she was drenched. Lena made a mental note to find someone to fix their garage door. If Lena wasn’t distracted by Sam wearing that jogging outfit, Lena wouldn’t have crashed into the garage door.

“Here, I’ll help you,” Sam said and touched Lena’s wrist gently, towels over her shoulder. She smiled as she saw the wedding ring on Lena’s finger. Softly, she kissed the ring.

“Darling, not that I'm not touched with your tenderness,” Lena said, “but I’m wet and cold.”

Sam laughed softly. “Of course, yes, sorry.” She opened the shirt while Lena unhooked her skirt. After Lena was completely naked, she wrapped her wife in a towel and then her hair. “Come on, I already drew a bath for you.”

Sam took the wet outfit from the floor while Lena waddled to the bathroom.

“Remind me to call someone to fix our garage door after we get back from our honeymoon,” Lena said as she opened the door to the bathroom. A beat after she said that, Lena blushed because holy heck, they were finally going to have a honeymoon! Finally!

Sam cleared her throat. “Yes, of course, after our honeymoon.”

Both of them were smiling without knowing that the other also smiled at the same time.

“Sit here,” Sam said as she pushed the young Luthor gently to the lid of the toilet. She went to pour some bubble bath into the tub.

“I can’t believe that Edge is still trying to take over CatCo,” Lena growled as she began to towel her wet hair. “And that idiot Maxwell Lord,” Lena sneered.

“You know, you should ask for Lex’s help, and both of you could unleash the wrath of the Luthors upon them,” Sam said. She turned off the water. After using her hand to determine whether the water was hot enough for Lena, she looked over her shoulder. “I think this is hot enough. What do you think?”

The bathroom smelled like honey and lavender thanks to the bubble bath Sam had just poured.

Lena put her left hand in the tub and sighed deeply. “Okay yes, this is enough. Thank you, darling.” She pulled her towels off and placed it on the countertop of the sink.

“Come on.” Sam stretched out her left hand and Lena took it. She helped her wife to get into the bathtub.

Lena moaned as she finally sank into the warm water. ”This is heaven.” She leaned back against the porcelain tub, while Sam sat at the edge of the bathtub massaging her tense shoulders. The young Luthor moaned once again.

Sam laughed and grabbed the shampoo. “I thought I already put an umbrella in your purse?” She poured the shampoo into her hands and rubbed them together before she began shampooing Lena.

“Yes,” Lena purred as Sam massaged her scalp. “But my idiot self thought, since it was not a long walk I didn’t need an umbrella even though it's practically storming outside.”

Sam tsked. “Babe.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Lena groaned and hid her face behind her hands. She smiled softly as she felt Sam kiss her bare shoulder.

After Sam was done shampooing Lena’s hair, she lathered her hands with soap and then began to scrub Lena’s skin. First, it was her neck. Sam smirked every time Lena moaned when she massaged her tense muscles. And then her shoulder, down to her arms. Sam used the tips of her fingers to trace down Lena’s left arm. Sam cleared her throat when Lena made that _particular_ voice, the one Lena usually let out right before she came. She finally scrubbed the arm.

Outside, the rain had already calmed down from the storm that poured a heavy rain to a gentle stream against the windows.

Lena held her breath as Sam’s hands finally moved to her chest. She had to hold back a moan when Sam caressed her breast and then lower and lower until Sam’s right hand rested on her left thigh.

“Raise your legs darling,” Sam breathed out next to Lena’s ear.

Lena’s body was already quivering when she did; she watched Sam pour soap into her hands again. Her breath hitched the moment Sam ran her hands up and down the outsides of Lena’s legs. When those delicate hands went back to her inner thighs, Lena whimpered. But Sam just continued to scrub Lena’s thighs and pretend she didn’t hear that soft whimper from her wife.

The young Luthor gripped the porcelain tub when Sam gave the same attention to her right thigh. After Sam was done scrubbing her legs, Lena dipped her legs back inside the tub.

“I don’t remember the last time someone did this to me,” Lena said as she tried to control her heartbeat. At least she knew she wasn’t the only one that was affected by this, judging from how red Sam’s cheeks were. “Thank you.”

Sam smiled and kissed Lena tenderly. “You’re welcome.”

The rain had already stopped the moment Lena rinsed off. As she climbed out from the bathtub, Sam gave her the fluffy bathrobe and wrapped a towel around her hair.

“I think we should do this more often,” Lena said softly and with a big smile on her face.

“What? You getting wet in the rain?” Sam asked as she tied the bathrobe.

“Well, maybe next time it could be you and I’m the one that washes you like this,” Lena smiled.

“Tempting,” Sam kissed the tip of Lena’s nose. “But I don’t want to get sick.”

Lena groaned and dropped her head to Sam’s shoulder. “Oh god, I hope I didn’t get sick tomorrow or we’re going to have to cancel our honeymoon, again.”

“We could move the date, babe,” Sam said softly as she rubbed Lena’s back.

“No,” Lena whined. “I don’t think I could survive another day here,” she said dramatically. “I’m so tired facing those paparazzi, asking me stuff about Edge or Lord or sometimes both of them.”

Sam laughed and kissed Lena’s temple. “Okay, then let’s get you something to wear so you don’t catch a cold.” She put her chin at the top of Lena’s head.

“Oh shit, our dinner!”

Both of them yelled in pain as Lena lifted her head, hitting Sam’s chin in the process.

“Fuck, Sam, are you okay?” Lena asked in horror as she saw Sam holding her chin.

“I’m good, yeah.” Sam nodded her head. “Come on.”

Lena let herself be led by Sam into their bedroom, apologizing all the way even after Sam said that she was fine.

After Lena got dressed, they reheated the cold dinner. While waiting for the food, they called Ruby to check up on her. The teenager sounded so ecstatic and so did Pan. Sam could hear her aunt giving passive-aggressive comments about Sam letting Ruby learn French instead of Spanish first. Sam and Lena rolled their eyes.

“Your aunt is not going to drop it, is she?” Lena asked, amused by the situation.

Sam shook her head because she couldn’t actually say ‘my daughter wanted to learn French because she has a crush on the new girl that just moved from France’. Sam was pretty sure Ruby didn’t even realize her crush yet. It was cute to see Ruby trying to being smooth in front of the girl.

Their conversation moved to the couple’s plan for Ruby tomorrow. Sam groaned when Lena supported Diana’s idea to teach Ruby horseback riding; of course, she did. The young Luthor loved riding a horse, not to mention that the Luthor family actually has a stable back in Smallville.

“Why are you so against it?” Lena asked while Isabel was talking about how Pan was shocked when he saw that Lola was bigger than him now.

“Our daughter riding a horse?” Sam raised her eyebrow. “Nuh uh, thank you. It’s dangerous.”

“You used to ride a motorcycle, darling,” Lena said. “And I know you love it when I ride a horse. I did try to teach you how, but then we got side-track and ended up with you riding me.”

Sam blushed and cleared her throat while Lena looked so smug.

“Alright fine,” Sam mumbled in defeat.

“Oh, Lillian called,” Sam said. “Rocinante  was released from the hospital.”

Lena’s face lit up when she heard the news about her favorite horse. “Really?”

“Yes, you should call your mother tomorrow to ask for Rocinante’s condition,” Sam said as she poured more wine into Lena’s glass.

When their food was ready, Sam and Lena bid their goodbyes to their daughter, Diana, Isabel, and of course Pan, even though the corgi had already fallen asleep halfway through the phone call.

They talked about their day while eating. Lena was pissed because Edge was still trying to claw CatCo from Lena’s hands while Lord was doing god knew what to discredit L Corp.

Sam looked Lena right in the eye and said, “Just let me do something about them, and we won’t be bothered with this bullshit,” with a calm face, but her tone and gaze promised there was nothing calm about what she had in mind.

“No, Sam.” Lena gave a stern look. “Don’t unleash Reign, okay?”

Sam’s fingers twitched when she heard Lena said the word ‘reign’. There was something different with the way Lena said the word. It sounded so sinful and sexy. “Okay, if you say so. But it will be easier if I hack their personal emails to find any dirt about them,” she said as she chewed her food slowly.

Reign was Sam’s hacker codename. The last time Reign was, well, reigning all over the net was when Beth Breen, Jack’s ex-secretary, tried to smear his good name and bring down his company. Reign made sure Beth Breen stayed away from Lena’s ex and basically everyone Lena knew if she still wanted her biggest and darkest secret to be kept that way.

Their conversation changed to Veronica and Gayle as they washed the dishes.

“Maybe it’s just me,” Lena said as she washed the plate, “But I think they’re together.”

“What makes you think that?” Sam asked.

The first time Lena suggested that they should ask for Veronica and Gayle’s help to handle the finances for L Corp and CatCo respectively, Sam thought it was a bad idea. Sam knew the four of them can be professional despite their past relationship, Veronica being Lena’s ex and Gayle being Sam’s ex. The problem was the stakeholder, and especially CatCo’s since it was L Corp’s new property.

At first it was kind of weird, but everything turned out to be fine, far better than fine actually, and everyone finally calmed down. After that, of course, Lena kicked out the bastard that questioned Gayle’s abilities in the past.

“Other than the fact Ve wore Gayle’s leather jacket to the meeting yesterday?” Lena raised her eyebrow. “Or how I heard Ve called Gayle ‘love’? Ve only uses a nickname for the people she cares about, Sam.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize that.” Sam titled her head. Gayle looked; well she did look happier, that was for sure. “Well, I’m sure sooner or later they will tell us.”

Lena looked outside the window to see it was still raining. “You know, it’s a good thing that you already fixed the leaking roof.”

“Fixing a leaking roof is a piece of cake.” Sam wiggled her wet hands. “I’m good with my hands.”

Lena bit her lip while looking at those long fingers. “Yes, you are,” she said as she remembered just how _good_ Sam was with her hands.

“What?”

Lena shook her head and cleared her throat. “Nothing.”

Dear god when was the last time they had sex? Not just some stolen quickie session before they left for work. They were both always too tired to do anything when they got home, even to change their clothes sometimes.

Well, they were going to be on their honeymoon tomorrow, so there was that. Maybe two weeks wasn’t enough for their honeymoon.

After they were done washing the dishes, they finally went to their bedroom and double checked everything they needed to bring for their honeymoon to Europe. When they were sure they had everything covered, they changed their clothes and went to bed.

“Sam.”

Sam hummed and hugged Lena more tightly from behind. “Yes?” Sam said as she closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of Lena’s shampoo.

Lena turned her body so that she could face her wife. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“What for?” Sam asked, half asleep.

“For taking care of me tonight.” Lena touched Sam’s cheekbone with the back of her right hand.

Sam smiled and pulled Lena closer. “You’re welcome,” she said as she put her chin at the top of Lena’s head. “Now sleep, we have an early flight tomorrow.”

“I love you,” Lena mumbled softly into the hollow of Sam’s throat.

“I love you too,” Sam said back and hugged Lena tightly.

Lena nodded her head and tried to fall asleep inside Sam’s warm hug.

 

* * *

 

 

Too bad Sam caught a cold the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [usually im lurking around here](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> I have this hc where Isabel is sam's aunt for the human-au because of that pic where odette and katie playing nintendo switch, i think, and odette looks like elena anaya


End file.
